


浪潮上岸

by cannonet_wall



Category: Oasis(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannonet_wall/pseuds/cannonet_wall
Summary: Andy Bell曾有一段诡秘、暗潮涌动的经历，在他十七岁前往母亲的居住地陶尔米纳度假时，遇到了一对奇思的兄弟，与Liam建立了一段印象深刻的相遇情谊，在他苦心以为自己会与其足够建立起稳定关系之际，兄弟俩遭遇了一些危险的事情…之后两个人从此消失，一切就像是一场梦。
Relationships: Andy Bell/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	浪潮上岸

**Author's Note:**

> “全文都是编的，没去过，没研究过，不晓得。”  
> 

01

谁知道夏天的样子呢，没人知道。

从父亲母亲离婚以后，我已经偷偷生长了几年。之后我慢慢度过了一些非常狡黠的日子，偶尔背地里学一些我父亲嘴里没有用的乐器——他是保守主义者，当然，不是绿党也不是什么工党那些针锋相对、字字珠玑的先锋人士，他总希望我能够与他一同研究一些厚重、严肃的东西，例如罗马第九军团之谜，或者什么好斗的盎格鲁撒克逊人，作为一个不希望正面忤逆父母的人，当然，偶尔我也会附和他说一些有关于阿尔弗雷德是如何之伟大的演讲话题，用着他惯常的口吻对此吹嘘一番。但内心深处，我却总是抱着不屑一顾的心态，暗自打算。  
暗自打算的内容有很多，包括离开我所常住的地区，去一个遥远的地方旅行或者流浪，在街上抱着我廉价的二手吉他，唱着Hurricane，老天，那首歌足足有八分多钟，有充分的时间给旁观的路人去施舍他们没地方收纳的慈悲心怀。不过，现阶段，一切还都是谜，我还没有学会如何调音，我没有办法一个人做这些事情，我需要更多同伙。  
不会调音却也不是什么大问题，要知道琴弦被我扫过的同时，鸟会在树枝上叫唤，之后我想着，这几年里虽说我没有怎么见到太多的太阳，却见到很多鸟，很多从河岸上拍翅而过，之后他们一下子飞走，要么落在一些发臭的快餐事物上，臭奶酪、酸橄榄，还有一些度数不高的麦芽酒，有的没的混淆在一起的味道，再是清洁人员会用一些工业香精尝试掩盖这些味道。他们毫不费力，的确，因为这地方没有夏天，没有夏天意味着食物不会发出难闻的臭味，他们腐烂得很慢，一切都尚处于未被发现的状态，我甚至听说在阴冷潮湿的环境里人甚至不会长大，他们龟缩在自己的躯体里，时时刻刻惦记着掉落在地毯上的皮屑与橱柜里积灰的老酒，他们会在壁炉里生火，然后读Daisy Miller，这有必要吗？故弄玄虚，受人揶揄与放浪不羁的暴发户，自以为是的文化旁观者，享受近乎残酷的讽刺，来获得一些毫无作用的慰藉。

所以冬天会让人步履蹒跚，会让人蜷缩、胆怯即将会面临的冒险，严重点说，他们更是缺乏冒险精神，没有夏天是让人无法忍受的，某种程度上，人们嘴里所厌恶的轻而易举的晒痕、汗流浃背的烦恼，还有一些一抬头就会绷紧神经，颤动着眼皮眺望别的地方的烈日——近乎一种施暴者。

我遇到过很多与冰冷的水有关的地方。首先，是我出生的地方，那离布里斯托海峡很近，我可以经常看见低浅的海湾，海风吹得我浑身发抖，通红着脸的中年男性扑通一声在里头摇摆着臂膀，他们边喘气边咧开嘴大笑，熟悉的方言从他们嘴里冒出，我虽然站在很远处，却因为平坦的土地而有幸目睹着人们投入冰冷的水中获取一些我难以捕捉的快乐，之后他们唱着海盗之歌，像一个前行的勇士，身披厚重的毛巾，又回到岸上，我看着浪潮上岸，又慢慢褪去。

再是这里，父母离婚后，我搬过一次家才来到这里。准确而言，我所有的漫游神思都是基于英格兰东南部。之后海峡于我从触手可及变为一段我看不到头的铁轨和驰骋而过的铁锈气味。  
我遇到很多运着Guinness的铁皮火车，那些被冰块在杯里摇来晃去就能让人发狂的酒，我的父亲说过南方佬爱喝酒，因为酒好喝，不爱喝酒的多半是没喝过酒，我想这点说的没错，我经常可以看见他们涨红的脸和一些不知所云的样子，多半都是因为酒。  
那些铁皮火车像巨大的怪物从我的眼前又来又去，我用力地张望着远处，然后踩在硬生生的铁轨之间，等待宣判，等到鸣笛声的响起，越驶越近，像个精神病一样再疯狂地跑开，扑到铁丝网做的隔墙上，心跳非常急促，又笑得合不拢嘴。等到一切情绪平息，铁轨上的热度消散之后，恐惧渗入心头。我又开始担惊受怕，像一个被触碰了角的犀牛，打着战栗，汗毛竖起。争分夺秒里享受死亡降临的几率，之后又从中逃脱，我很沉迷于此，这让我获得许多生理上的解脱。

当然这种游戏总会收获一些谩骂，这得看运气，朋友。  
东南部并非没有乐趣，天气也只是多云少晴，比起以前好了许多，没有那么让人难以忍受，但我常会想到一些遥远的景色，像是躲藏在平行世界里，被我所时刻在梦里点缀，多姿多彩的那样，我梦寐以求、试图获寻，然后期待成为其中，而不是时常被我回忆或者在片段里多次地如同刻板的背诵者一样逢人朗读。想象足够好，但真的有那么好吗？它甚至在我成为想象的奴隶之前就阻碍了我追寻的脚步，因此我多次地巴望着，试图长大，试图让自己的身体热起来，然后从蜷缩的这些小镇里爬出去，成为被阳光打碎的犀利的影子。

在我十七岁那年，我终于碰到了一个这样的机会，这个机会让我去往了一个从未去过的地方，也遇见了一个从未见过的人，发生了我这一辈子只会发生一次的事情，滚烫的、炙热的，像是一把细腻又柔软的沙被我抓住又松开。我仍然记得那一天的情节：父亲缓慢地骑着单车，我跟在他的身后。那时候我已经很高了，超过了他许多，迈起步子来可以与他并肩聊着天。  
他的嘴边叼着一根烧了三分之一的烟，把着单车的头，仍然坐得很直。他一直都坐得很直，无论是骑单车还是在松软的老沙发上读过期报纸，甚至低头捡地上被我洒满一地苹果派的碎屑时，他都像是一个典型的威尔士人，巍峨的同时又不乏浪漫，但他的浪漫又是如此不通情达理，不被我与母亲所熟知，他熟读古籍，恪守旧习，时常将一些历史人物挂在嘴上，然后对我说：“Andy，玩物丧志。”我会顺从点着头，回复道：“知道了父亲。“之后阳奉阴违地将吉他好好放置在吉他袋。  
他接着说出了一个消息：“你母亲打算让你去陶尔米纳呆一星期。”我惊讶地抬起头，他却像是谈论一件稀疏平常的事一样，“她是说度度假，我想了下，觉得这主意稍微还不错，你年纪不小却没怎么出门，这可不是一个男子汉该有的样子，所以你准备一下吧，当然，假期论文必须先完成。”

02

尽管我讲的这些发生在过去，但那些片段和时刻在记忆里如此活灵活现，以至于只能用现在时态来讲述，就像再一次仰面躺在丛林中，紧挨着荫庇我们的树木，免得暴露在天空下。——科塔萨尔

我时常会回想一切。  
关于意大利，关于陶尔米纳，关于我与Liam相遇的时候，一望无际的海摊，充足的阳光，祖母绿一般的海水，天然的海滨浴场，身边围绕着曼妙的女士，她们身着遮蔽私处的泳衣，而我，一个年轻的、稚嫩的男性，站在瓦片堆放着的阳台里，触碰到繁盛茂密的植被，试图避开那些锋利、尖锐的刺，反复被烤晒着，如同我与Liam之间被克制、被歪曲的坠落一般的爱。  
我很少去找到合适的形容词，去形容一些命中注定的瞬间，那些俗气的不被知识分子所接纳的瞬间，我头一回读伊恩时，他写过一段话又是如此地切合那些被烤晒的日子，闪闪发光：“我们正像恋人一样奔向对方，对这份羁绊即将带来的哀伤一无所知。这一即将扰乱我们生活的相遇，再过几分钟就要发生了，而我们却对它的深远影响浑然不觉——”  
多么符合这种尴尬的、适合独处念叨的场合。

在如父亲所言，完成假期论文后，我顺利地抵达了陶尔米纳，到达的时候是午后，我告别了结霜的叶子前往了一片无需考虑胜负、铁轨、黑啤酒和盎格鲁撒克逊人的地方，迎接我的是火热的太阳，走下机舱没过十分钟我就开始流汗，我非常不熟练地脱掉了父亲嘱咐我穿上的皮革外套——用他的话讲，这些会让我显得比较成熟、稳重，不会造成母亲随意批判他对我抚养的不尽职。  
母亲优雅地站在远处看着我笑，我低下身子与她拥抱，她拍了拍我的肩膀夸我长高了许多，和我的外公眉眼越来越像。母亲问我为什么坐飞机，而不是坐火车——  
“您知道的，坐火车的路上我经常肠胃不适。”我带着点怨气。

母亲开着车来，在这方面她倒是比父亲更为贴近现代生活，她矛盾又火热，思想开阔又新新人类——她爱死了交通工具的发明却又反对社交网络，经常听爵士乐却也喜欢电子舞曲，永不点开“猜你喜欢”，最喜欢的歌剧是蝴蝶夫人，最讨厌的书是弗兰德公路，恨透人类的异化与大数据时代，她的睡前会朗读野棕榈里的名句，然后放一部希区柯克的电影催眠。  
她就像是一个完全不同于我父亲那样的人，最后移居到意大利生活，跟我开一些成年人会讲的玩笑。我们在公路上侃侃而谈，谈到我父亲新写的那些研究报告，谈我的假期论文，谈我偷偷学的乐器，谈我们家那个一坐上去就会嘎吱嘎吱响的老沙发。  
我们到达陶尔米纳的时候已经是下午三点多，天气仍然好得不行，母亲问我吃些什么，换她她一定会推荐我来一碗干贝浓汤，再来点当地特色的佛卡西亚面包和蜜瓜充充饥，我对食物总是缺乏选择欲望，因此也很快地附和了这个提议。  
我们从餐厅饱食一顿后去了要住的地方，我躺在地上，敞开了窗户，等着热风将我吹得困意泛滥前想看会书，母亲布置好我的床铺后走到窗前，又一次叮嘱我有需要一定要告诉她，我连忙点头。随手拿的书是阿根廷作家写的，都是短篇小说，读到第一篇碰巧也是南方公路，剧情很简单，堵车轶事，稍显有趣，只可惜我熬不住饭后的疲乏与连续辗转奔波后的松懈，还是深深地睡去了。

醒来的时候碰巧天已经黑了，但看了一下钟只是七点多，我冲了个澡换了身衣服想去海滩看看。  
我身上没带什么现金，想找个取款机都显得举步维艰，我对这里一无所知，这儿的一切都与我的家乡不同，玻璃无法隔音，夜晚大家的歌声穿过玻璃可以被清楚地听见，这样毁灭性的特点都变得如此迷人。

我在沙滩上随便散着步，会不时响起小时候母亲还在的时候，我和她互相把枕套蒙在头上装幽灵，我们偷偷跑到父亲房里——他那个时候大概还在给人写合编书里的文章，正为此烦恼不已，我轻轻踩在木质地板上，还没接近他，他就扭头冲着我发火：Andy！你已经八岁了，不要再玩这些幼稚的游戏！出去！  
直到后来有一次我说给他听，他甚至还装作不知道的样子，实际上我也不清楚他到底是忘记了还是想在我的印象里塑造一个只有优点的爸爸形象，他分明死板，却还在跟我不停地说：怎么可能，我不会对自己的孩子发火。后来我就逐渐意识到，为人父母，都对自己的错误难以启齿，他们看待孩子就像看待自己的所有物一样，财产是不需要有情感投射在里面，人们可以拥有很多代表性的梦，包括我喜欢铁轨，我喜欢那种刺激，我梦里就会犯下十恶不赦的罪，然后被绑在铁轨上被杀死，我的母亲为我辩护，她崇尚自由，她就会被人丢进无人的荒岛一辈子出不来。  
渐渐地，这种非同寻常的关系霸占了我的身体，我也就认识到了我剩下的日子需要依靠的无非就是自己——以及一些音乐，一些鸟声，一些海浪，洗涤我身上的泥块，让我从浑浊变为清澈。  
我总是想去寻找清澈的东西，我站在沙滩与海水不断扑上来的分界线里，将手在海水里划来划去，流动中会有沙砾轻轻穿过我的手指间，夏天的夜晚，仍然会有余温维持着人来人往的热闹，苦艾酒与松子酒之间轻轻地发出碰撞声，意大利语中还有好多夹杂着第二语言的声音，我谨慎地让自己与他们保持一些友好的距离，脑子里仍然在尽情漫游——  
“你在这里做什么，一副想要去死的样子。”有人问道。  
我疑惑地抬起头，如果说我会忘记一切我与Liam之间的对话，我一定会驳斥他，告诉他，我会永远记得Liam对我说的第一句。  
“我没有想要去死，我只是，等会——你是英国人？”  
“是的。你也是。我听得出来。”他非常得意，“你还没有说完，你在干什么？”  
“我只是。”我低着头看到一些螃蟹卵，还有陷在沙子里的贝壳，“我只是在数螃蟹卵。”  
“你才没有，你个骗子。”他一下子冲过来，踹开了我的手，他非常具有杀伤力，浓眉全部皱在一起，接下来，他又变得很气馁，挠了挠自己的脑袋，沉思了一下，望着我的眼睛，“你是南方人。”  
“的确是。”我没有否认。  
“你了解宇宙吗？”  
“没人了解宇宙，就像你的头也不会了解你刚刚为什么踹我的手。”  
“你干嘛这么生气？宇宙这么大，你为什么要生气。”  
“你踹了我！”  
“但是你刚刚一副要去死的样子。”  
“我没有，我说了我在数螃蟹卵。”  
“没有人会看着水数螃蟹卵。”  
“那我可能是你见到的第一个。”  
“所以我说你骗人。”  
“你为什么要这么不礼貌，你父母没教你遇到陌生人要好好说话吗？”  
“可是你在骗我，我为什么要对你礼貌。”见鬼，他哪里来的陈述句偏好。  
“不想和你讲话，你离我远一点。”  
“可是你很想去死，我不能走开。”  
“我没有想死！”  
“你就是有。”

——“Liam，你在那里干什么？”一个个子稍矮点的男人从边上走过来，脸色阴沉。  
“我没有干什么，我在拯救别人的生命。”叫Liam的男孩自我吹捧道。  
“你才没有。你在无缘无故踹我。”我恨不得翻白眼，但自小的良好教育告诉我要容忍世界上会有很多傻瓜这个事实。  
“你好，如果刚刚我弟弟有所冒犯，我也不替他道歉，你就当他是个傻逼。”对方说道。  
“Noel，你闭嘴也没人会把你误认为满脸皱纹、头戴尖顶的三角娃娃的。”  
“你在这干嘛，爸妈都在那等着呢。”叫Noel的人说道。  
“我不想过去玩。”Liam生气道，“他又爱喝酒又爱发脾气，我不想和这样的人多费口舌，要不是妈，我根本不想来这，又热又恶心。我不喜欢太阳！你知道的！”  
“忍忍吧，你以为我就没有在尝试忍受这个傻逼了吗？”Noel扭过头去，尝试看一些新鲜的景色，而不是一直让目光停留在Liam或者是另外一边他们所住的位置那。

我无意听他们的家庭对话，只想借机走掉，其实后来想想一切都是因为我走得不太果断才发生的，事情多事从这个错误的转机开始，尽管一切纯属偶然，但这些问题本来可以变得有所不同。  
我转过身去，一股大力抓住我的胳膊。  
“你不许走，我今天跟定你了。”Liam说道。  
“你有完没完。”  
“我可以陪你打发时间。”Liam说道，然后冲着Noel讲，“你回去吧，你就跟妈说我肚子疼，打算到处走走。”  
“没有傻逼肚子疼要靠走路缓解，懒得理你，今晚别回来了，我自个睡。”Noel扭头走掉了。  
接着，又只剩下了我和Liam两个人面面相觑，Noel——作为相比较下的正常人的离去，又让局面失衡起来，我只得站在那里，试图让自己变得心平气和，他上下打量我，又尝试站在我身边，结果又站到我对面去，来来回回。  
“你在干什么？”  
“你太高了，我不想和你站在一起。”这的确是实话，我比他高一个头。  
我没有回答他，只是沿着沙滩往反方向慢慢地走，他迈着碎步跟在后头，絮絮叨叨地说这话，我也听得不太清楚，但又不想去管他如何，无聊了他也会自己走开。  
我没有太看清楚，他俩像是一对兄弟，和父母一起来度假。也是，这里是个度假胜地，相比较英国来讲，这里非常暖和，不会让你随时随地冒着被冷风割裂皮肉的痛苦，行走在路灯都零零碎碎的地方。  
夜晚具有非凡的力量，他在沉静中，消除一切杂音，令人肃然起敬。它们吞噬，吞噬无畏，吞噬余晖，吞噬富有，吞噬赤贫，吞噬生命力，从容不迫地包裹着一切，留给人类短暂的安眠，私下的痛苦呻吟将万物溶解。  
后面的脚步声，却一会儿轻快，一会儿沉重，他走了很久，跟着我。我转弯，他也转弯，我直行，他也直行，我停驻，他也停驻，他没再继续自言自语，他只是会踩着月光，踩着温热细软的沙，发出一些原有的声音。  
“你知道伊芙伯爵吗？”我打破平静。  
“什么？那是什么，英国哪个王室吗？”他没头没脑地说道。  
“那是花。月季花。”  
“没有听过，我不喜欢花，他们好呛鼻。我也不喜欢香水。”  
“伊芙伯爵的花瓣有粉色的大理石纹路，以前听过一个故事，虚构反讽的那种，反转了男女的社会地位现状，女性掌权，他们获得立法、政府人员的资格，她们可以做任何事——在那个世界里，男性需要蒙面纱，他们划分贱民和上等社会。为了夺权，男性派了一个代表，一个长得很阴柔的男子去嫁给那位独裁者女性，计谋失败了，最后一幕是主角把面纱撕掉，尽情闻伊芙伯爵的味道。”  
“英勇又浪漫的结局，我喜欢。”  
“是的，我也很喜欢，我那时候就在想，伊芙伯爵是什么味道，粉红色的大理石纹路呢，其实很容易被人讽刺的颜色。”  
“才不是呢，粉红色才是朋克。”  
“哈哈，你很有趣。”我不禁笑道，“这点很好，很积极，现代人需要去学习的技能。”  
“我哥说我是他这辈子见过最有趣的人。”  
“但他也才二十出头。”我的意思是他哥可能见识不够。  
“不，他说是那一定是，他很少骗我。”他很认真地回答，“他或许对我没那么好，但我分得清什么是真话，什么是假话。”  
“你们一家人来这度假？”  
“唔，不算吧。这故事有点长，涉及到许多你肯定不爱听的家族秘事。”  
我一脸疑惑。  
“被骗了吧，愚人节快乐！虽然不是愚人节，我只是在开玩笑，就单纯出来晒太阳，他们讨厌阴雨天气，见鬼。”  
“我也是。”  
“为什么，阴天很好，我喜欢潮湿的冷空气和海风。”  
“但非常冷，你知道吗，人在低温环境甚至无法思考。”  
“歪理。”  
“你不相信很正常，你还小，你不像是会用脑的人。”  
“我十六了。你不能说我小，我念中学了。”  
“我也是。但你很无理取闹，你甚至没有任何正当理由就踹了我一脚，还不跟我道歉。”  
“那是因为你灵魂出窍了。”他比划着手，像一个提线木偶一样左右比划着，然后脚交互着提起又落下，活生生一只拍着肚皮的南极企鹅“人不应该有那种情绪，你当时的确在想一些危险的事情，虽然我的行为很粗鲁，但我不会为此向你道歉，这不是我需要承担的。”  
我沉思了一下，不知怎么回答。但现在写下这段话的时候，我又不得不肯定他的敏锐，他天然的对于周围人之间存在一种虚化的察觉技巧，那时候的我的确非常痛苦，与其说是痛苦，不如说是我像鸵鸟一般埋头在自己的伤心之旅里，我一直埋头走在危险的下坡路上，暴露在毫无遮掩的现实里。  
“所有人都会面临自己的康复期。”他接着说道，大度地允许了我的沉默。  
之后我们并肩走在沙滩上，不再是他在后面静悄悄地跟着我踩沙子，我们识别葡萄藤，判断成熟周期，我会讲起软木林、橄榄树、阿勒坡松，他几乎什么都不知道，听着我慢悠悠地讲解，他说他会不自觉地怜惜灌木丛，那些生长在贫瘠土地之上的草本植物。  
“我只是觉得那样很不公平，我的意思是高大的荫蔽自然很好，我不是讨厌，我只是觉得灌木丛也不错——他们，他们很像我。”他形容道，“正如你说的，他们未经培养，矮而密集地，他们很常见，即便他们不被需要。”  
“你被需要着，你有家人的。”我有点不忍心，我讨厌聊到这种阴郁的话题。  
“不，我——我，我的家人。”他磕磕绊绊道，眼神涣散，似乎在矛盾一些东西，但他立刻又平静下来，思绪聚集，冷静地回答道，“是的，我，我爱我的哥哥和我的母亲。她是个受人尊重的女性。”  
“你这么喜欢冬天，那你应该是忍冬科，他们在温带很常见，就像你一样，拥有齿状的单叶，长在高寒的山巅上，年复一年。”  
“我喜欢这个形容，Andy，你很博学。”他从不吝啬夸奖。  
“我父亲喜欢这些。”我平静地讲到，“我只是耳濡目染。”  
“你父亲应该是一个不错的人。”他评价道。  
“或许吧，他社会评价的确不错，只是不太适合扮演家庭里的角色，他很笨拙，无法与人缔结亲密关系。”  
“我或许可以理解。”Liam犹豫了一会，说了一段很长的话，我不禁感激自己的大脑，仍然记得这些，“但没有人天生就会做这些，我明白这些，只是对于孩子们，对于你的人生决断来讲，父母的职责比他们所想象的更为重要，所有人的一生都是头一回做人，却不得不陷入‘要么的完全的肯定，要么就是完全的否定’，行为的对应就应该是责任，责任的对应就应该是承担，爱的对从来都不应该是恨，而是喜欢。”  
他孤注一掷道。

“恨多可怕，但所有人都认为恨与爱是难解难分的关系，低矮的圆厅里就应该按照礼节就位，女性就该承受家庭的重担，只有经历生存的痛苦才能有对生活的热爱，这都是屁话，这都是人为的归纳。礼节都是人定的，我的母亲是为了爱而生活，她尊重邻居，她为了我们忍受一个她厌恶的男性，这个男人的血却在我们身上流淌，我恨不得，我恨不得，我恨不得让这些脏东西离开我的身体！生存的痛苦真的会让我变得平易近人吗？生存的痛苦只会消解我们的情感，我需要认可自我约束吗？我需要信教吗？我需要忍受空无一人的屋子和脾气诡异的老头吗，我需要看着被蚂蚁啃咬的白色墙皮，学习他喝几口泡着糖浆的百加利吗？所有人渴望爱与被爱都是本能，Peggy总说，‘Liam，你的父亲很好，Noel，你不该这么和你父亲讲话’，但事实是什么，事实是她为人谦卑，她知恩图报，她的皮肤松弛却隐藏不了她有一颗果断的、坚韧的心，她忍耐是因为我们在违背意愿地长大，她软弱是因为我们的存在，我和Noel就像两个失落的小丑，我们都被她所遮蔽，我们的行为粗鲁、莽撞又没有任何理由，我们时常招惹麻烦，但又无法替她抵挡所有的敌人，包括去他妈的上帝，那个不公平的造物主，包括与我们分享一个姓氏的男人，甚至包括时间，我们甚至没有办法阻挡她的老去。”他突然落下了好多眼泪，他不自觉地打开了话匣子，讲了很多我不太明白却又隐隐约约可以了解前后因果的话，他的下睫毛还挂着泪珠，鬓角被汗水沾染无余，他流了好多汗又被吹干，皮肤干涩，他就像是没有遇到我的样子，却也不像，我只是他拯救下的一个理应可以诉说的陌生人，他像西班牙阶梯上的喷泉一样，不停不停流着眼泪，又不停不停地说着让人听不懂的话，他不再纠缠，他一下变得绝不抵抗，他瞬间变得服从又软弱，他瘫坐在冰冷的大理石上，我抱着腿坐在他边上，我心里会想着一些谎言，想用一些圣经里的真谛说服他，止住他一连串的眼泪，止住他摇摇晃晃的身体，但事实却是我甚至被他所动容，我与他一样清楚，世界上的真理不存在劝服，教义是人为修缮，但每一道裂痕却都是事出有因。  
我不禁想起那道躲藏的铁轨，想起我不善亲密关系的父亲，想起他嘴里否认的话，这些都已算是非常乐观的回答，我害怕的是有一天他不对我生气，他对我的玩物丧志也睁一只眼闭一只眼，他的出现与消失就像是变形的门锁，需要人为好几次修葺他才会不乐意地咔哒上锁，他的故事我从未了解，而我母亲在他眼里也只是一个轻浮的自由主义者，我则是他与一个轻浮的自由主义者的错误诞生。  
我们一起喝了很多酒之后，醉得不省人事，但他仍然说着很多话，语句不通却足以让人听得懂，那时候我才后知后觉我们都没有成年。即便我们与成年人无异，他身上的气味辛辣无比，混着皮革、肉豆、树脂、柑橘柠檬和香根草的气息，我想到好多内容，想到我最开始告诉他的那个故事，我说到的伊芙伯爵，粉色的大理石纹路，他此时的脸就与其如出一辙，粉色泛于脸上。  
我甚至不知道自己还是否足够清醒，我们经历了很多交谈，我讲述我在玩的吉他，讲那些音乐，讲Chapter24里的出入无疾，朋来无咎的灵感，讲我们现在就像是性手枪里说的那样进行一次廉价的度假却没有任何自由，聊私人感情下我们心中最伟大的专辑Tommy是如何地大胆又华丽，他非常感兴趣，一直鼓动我多讲一下，我告诉他我几年前在中学遇见的一起玩音乐的朋友Mark，我们一起会琢磨一些和弦，不成调但以后总会不断成熟，我闻着他浑身的酒气中，我变得侃侃而谈，我聊到电影，聊安哲罗普洛斯的杰作对我的影响之深，聊我第一次看尤利西斯的凝视时无法动弹，满脸泪水，聊到英国的政治新闻，聊到党派纷争，他总会插嘴进来和我一起骂那些言行不一的议员政客；我们谈论我喜欢的犹太作者——当然，他都没有看过，但他是一个很好的倾听者，并且乐于发表自己的独特意见，关心我的感受与感情的表达，我们一言一语中热闹非凡：水滴声，厚重的石墙，还有葡萄藤的嫩芽藏掖在罅隙之中。  
我后来甚至觉得我会爱上Liam是命运使然，不是因为外貌如何，说实话，他有一副非常好看的皮囊，与其说是好看，不如说他长得很巧妙，说到好看我们无非会提到眼睛深邃、脸庞多么令人着迷，举手投足优雅无缺，即便他是浪漫的，是法国诗歌所倾心的长相，但他并不是因为那样才好看。  
他与我向往的事物完全吻合，我是如此地爱塞林格的文字，我自小的审美被他塑造，我醉心于他嘴里絮絮叨叨的话语，行文短促又幽默，而Liam就像是他如流水一般顺畅自然地写道过的男孩——“他的声音像许多小男孩的声音一样，像喝醉酒似的断断续续，奇特又美妙，说出的每一个词儿都像古老的小岛，淹没在威士忌海洋之中。”  
正是现在，Liam醉得迷迷糊糊，大话纷飞，偶尔跺一跺脚，将沙子从鞋里抖出来，之后不耐烦地脱掉了袜子，赤脚走在地上，感受沙砾、细碎的石头在脚趾间摩梭，然后他跳着舞，像吉普赛人一样点踮起脚，手拍动着节奏，扭动的膝盖、臀部，明快地，热烈地，肩膀耸动，右手臂圆润地张开，又舒缓地落下，就像我们从来没聊过那些哀伤的话题一样，他身体是火热的，海风将他的头发吹乱，远方还有酒吧放着John Mayall的《Wish I knew a woman》，手鼓断断续续作响，而我却感觉头晕目眩，只能看到三角形的深蓝色天空，热海绵，葡萄藤绕开了高厚的石墙，干净的床单，我们在露天的阳台上席地而坐，西班牙阶梯上的喷泉，一双被泪水润湿的蓝色的眼被头纱所动情亲吻。  
我那一刻意识到一些情愫正在破土而生，没错，他与我所向往的东西完全吻合，明明是夜晚，我却像是在做着白日梦，他头发会自然垂落，遮挡住一部分的脸庞，他失序、混乱、无知，他矛盾异常，他为自己的意识形态辩护，他性感，他灵魂熊熊燃烧，他与人争吵，缺乏正当理由的争吵总是会发生在他的世界里，与人讨价还价，与年轻人互相驳斥，与中年人推搡，与老年人争论世界上的真理，他总认为人类生了病，病得快死了，所以时代在堕落，江河日下，政府无为，他会对周围的事情一会儿敏感，一会儿又迟钝，一会儿又敏感，他恨透了婚姻制度毁灭了他母亲，他恨透了自己，恨透了上帝与造物主，但他又相信人类与神灵存在缔结关系。  
最可笑的是几个小时前他还踹了我的一脚，声称拯救了我的生命，之后他像一个乐天派，告诉我美妙的话，结果却在谈论到自己的时候忍不住崩溃，放声哭泣，他听着我从没有人愿意倾听的表达，他会告诉我海风很热而他喜欢湿冷的海湾，他与那些严寒完全不同，他说自己像灌木丛，但从未在忍耐寒冬，他在迎接冷彻的、将人不断剖解的海风，他爱他的母亲与哥哥，他叫自己的父亲为“那个老头”，他不学无术，但却是一个哲学家。我对他不是一见钟情的，就像我们彼此认同的那样，教义是无用的，因为每一道裂缝——我对他意外的情感，他对我的无理由相救，都是事出有因。  
那之后我变得无药可救，我开始怀疑自己出现了幻想，我忘记了是我先亲吻他的鬓角还是他先抚摸我的背，我们只是很自然地寻找彼此的嘴唇，我会看着他锯齿般的下睫毛，我们在一座巨大的房间里，地上还摆放着我下午看过的万火归一，书本的折页被打翻的茶水渗入，我常常会回想当时我们两个是谁先起了生理反应，又或者是同时，我悄无声息地聆听他的喘息声，咀嚼、啃噬他的下嘴唇，他动作很迟钝，而我足够清醒，他燕麦色的衬衫被我轻松地褪去，他会不自然地发出呓语声，精瘦的胳膊随意地搭在我的肩膀上，小手臂上细短的绒毛蹭着我的皮肤，他好似对一切不关心，阳台外本地人的说笑声，意大利语像一团卷曲的毛线在嘴里搪塞着，或者还有那些石头被踢起后再次落在地上的声音，他什么也不做，就让一切自然地发生，身上还弥漫着伏特加混着干姜汽水的味道，夹杂一些辛辣的气息，我不经想到了爱尔兰人，他们喝酒和抽烟都非常凶，一头扎进去绝对不出来，烂醉如泥，  
我非常希望那那时候能有一面镜子，我能够得以看见自己的双眼是饱含情欲，我想看见自己的眼睛，看见Liam的背部，看见他因为疼痛扭曲、蜷缩的肌肉是如何变形，我发了疯一样，落于俗套地、像一个初次接触性爱的少男———老天，虽然我的确如此，在另外一个人身上无穷无尽地探索，他的腿弯曲到腰侧，眼睛无法闭合，只是垂着头，抽泣着、自言自语着，还叫着我听不懂的词，我只是无法忍住，不断地舔着他的手指，亲吻他的嘴角，用柔软的头发蹭他的脸颊，寄希望于这样可以给他带来一些慰藉，但他仍然在抽泣，我们从相遇到肌肤之爱，短暂的四五个小时里，我见过他流了两次眼泪，一次是情绪崩溃，一次是情难自已。他射了两次，阴茎仍然半翘着抵住我的腹部，我的腹部被他射出来的液体弄得一团糟，湿淋淋的，粘稠的，到处乱流，他的后穴却还是又热又紧，我生疏地探索着敏感点，我想让他舒服，也想让他体验我所体验，占有的那一刻我多么想在他耳边叙述我是多么地幸福———这是我的男孩，我愿为他去死，在那一刻。

03

“我很喜欢意大利，若你不喜欢海滨，若你不喜欢山脉，若你不喜欢沙滩，那就给我滚蛋！”（该句为《A bout de souffle》里的主角米歇尔开篇的经典台词改编而成）Liam别扭地说着法语。  
我们此时正在模仿我们刚看完的片子，米歇尔超速行驶，肆意评价法国，我和Liam都笑出声，他惟妙惟肖地学着一样的语句，对意大利也评头论足起来。  
“你的法语再说好点，我就以为这片子男主角是你了。”我调侃道。  
“男混混？和我的角色设定很贴近。但我还是喜欢穿着男士衬衫的Jean Seberg，说实在的咱俩都比米歇尔皮相好点，我们也有机会大闹一番。”  
“雌雄大盗？你打算做Bonnie还是Clyde，当然我承认，你抽烟的样子像足了Bonnie，我俩或许就像那样，我教会你用手枪，你教会我打手枪。”  
Liam和我相视一笑：“我们离经叛道，游戏人间。”  
“说真的Jean Seberg比Natalie Wood更让我喜欢，我爱她那头短发，中性十足。”我点评道。  
“主要还是Bonnie这个角色与众不同，毕竟Elia Kazan把Natalie那个角色弄得悲剧色彩浓重，我不喜欢这样的片子，他们过分地点缀伤感氛围，我尊重这些，但我不喜欢，我喜欢革新的喜剧。”（指Natalie Wood主演的《Splendor in the grass》）  
“我们看了两天的好莱坞老电影了。”我祈求道，“来吧，看点我喜欢的，保证你不会睡着。”  
“你没法保证，Andy，你的描述就让我昏昏欲睡！好莱坞多好看，我的意思是他们的剧情离奇又轻松，不需要考虑那么多意象色彩！你妈妈个天才，我是没办法看着希区柯克入眠的！”  
“那做一整天的爱和看一部我最喜欢的导演的片子，你自己选。”我敬佩自己的阴险狡诈。  
“你满脑子就像是被击倒的保龄球一样懒散又没有章法！得寸进尺！”Liam生气地揉着屁股，“我都陪你三天了，Noel和Peggy都抱怨我到处乱跑很迟回房间。”  
“可是我们都不剩下几天了，还有四天你就要离开了，回到英国去，你还住在北方，你有大把的时间和他们一块唠嗑家长里短，而我去找你要坐七个小时的大巴车，以你的性格，一回去准会把我这个人忘得干干净净，你对你哥都比对我上心。”  
“Andy，这不能比较，Noel是Noel，你是你，我来意大利最开心的事就是遇到你，我没后悔过。”  
“可是你该知道我会很想你。”  
“我知道。”Liam一脸为难，“那看吧，你要看什么，我先说好，我睡死过去了就不要叫醒我，我就是粗俗人，只配欣赏好莱坞和爱情喜剧，你呢也不许生气，看完电影，我和你吃顿饭就去陪妈妈了，我这几天太任性了，我不能这么对她。回曼彻斯特以后我会给你写信的，一定。”  
“当然。”我忍不住亲吻他的额头，Liam总能满足我的各种要求，缓解我的焦躁。  
我们一起躺在那个凹陷的沙发上，一起观看东欧电影，安哲罗普洛斯，当然，Liam不出所料，十分钟内就陷入沉睡，本来想叫醒他批评一番，但又觉得这样也很好，他的睫毛像扑闪翅膀的蝴蝶，我在一旁会安静的看完，满打满算的两个小时，过得飞快。  
最后在剧终的字样出现，片尾曲缓慢地流出之后，起身给他做香甜的蘑菇炖鸡，或许还有一些南瓜、土豆泥、豆子，之后轻轻晃醒他——  
“Andy，电影的结局是什么。”Liam睡眼惺忪，丝毫不为自己在看电影时睡得不省人事而感到愧疚。  
“姐弟两个人为了找父亲，去了很多地方，遇到一些人，好的坏的都有，他们看到一个巨大的雕像从河里被捞了出来，之后他们一起穿过湿漉漉的树林，在雾气中寻找到了一棵树。”  
“这就是结局吗？”  
“这就是结局。”  
“这才不是结局。”Liam反驳道，我没有办法和他从头到尾分析这是我多么喜欢的作品，故事里局促的谎言，流亡的东欧人擅于运用儿童塑造意象，他们将毫无瑕疵的东西毁灭又重塑，成人的印记明显，像人类面临不公的命运，螃蟹卵面对浪潮，我只能叹气道：“Liam，但这就是结局。”  
“电影很平淡，甚至没有我梦里的黑帮巨头故事来的起伏不定。”Liam不知所以地摇了摇头，“Andy，你是怎么做到一口气看完这么长的电影，我是说，他很长，甚至情节破碎。”  
我搬着凳子，摆放餐具，发出了轻笑声，给Liam端了一杯牛奶——Liam不怎么爱喝乳制品，但他却总是希望自己长得高一些，再高一些，他对于比我矮这件事耿耿于怀。  
“事实上，我也不明白你怎么做到度假期还能每天雷打不动地起床观看早安英国的，社会新闻讲来讲去都是这些东西，政客扯淡，媒体夸大其其次，无政府主义在街头宣扬自己的高贵理论，保守派永远只会不进反退。”  
“的确，每天都是这样，但这就是我们身边所发生的事情，和多云转阴一样的正常。”Liam抿了一口牛奶回答道：“但看新闻是个好习惯，至少是我活到现在为止，等一下多少年——16年以来最好的习惯，我们甚至还没有长大，就可以提前预料到世界的糟糕，糟糕到人们觉得习以为常，我们也需要了解它不是吗？”  
“你说得对。”我拉开椅子坐下，“所以这很好，你看早安英国的时候我还没睡醒，但我看安哲罗普洛斯的时候，你也可以睡你的觉，非常公平。”  
“我们可真是绝配。”Liam得意洋洋道，同时他舀了一大块土豆泥在嘴里嚼得非常入迷，蘑菇也很新鲜，香甜可口，味道丰足。  
之后他很快地离开，我每一天生命的起伏都因为他的来到与离去而产生变化。我会经常在房间内踱步，走来走去，再跑到沙滩上张望着人群，试图寻找他或者他的家人，我想窥探他与和我不同的人之间如何相处，但我很少成功，他们似乎并不在海滩上晒太阳，也不喝酒，他们来到一个度假胜地却从来不出门，我很多次想问Liam，但无法开口，我不知道一旦问出口，他是否会诚实的回答我，但他不是撒谎的那种人，他是那种：要么就直白地告诉我答案，要么就告诉我那些事情不可以被讨论。  
所以我们深谙一些相处之道，我在床上焦躁地翻来覆去，母亲送了我很多电影碟片，我也只是食之无味地观赏，我甚至对母亲产生了一些负罪感，我没有办法完全集中注意力。只有在Liam推开我的房门，我会焕然一新。他从来不敲门，他对礼节没有任何基本认识。  
之后，我们会在柔软的沙发上聊天，我非常好奇他的过往，他小时候的每一件事，那些故事活灵活现，我都希望听到他的亲口叙述，他非常怕热，经常穿着背心，手臂裸露在沙发背上，我享受这样询问他的过程，虽然说从表面来看，是我尝试占有他，我尝试让他在我的空间里多呆一会，但实际上是我被他占有，我的沙发被他占有，我的床单被他占有，我的阳台被他占有，我暗橘色的墙皮被他占有，我们一停不停地讲话，我对他说，我的母亲很想瞧一瞧他——当然，这得经过他同意，我的母亲会非常喜欢他，他是塞林格笔下的男孩，我的母亲是那么喜欢塞林格，与我毫无不同，我们都会理解他身上迷人的特质，并为之疯狂。  
他非常不解，皱着眉头：“你的母亲可以理解我们吗？”  
“当然，她非常知性，与我的父亲不一样，她在意我的快乐与悲伤，获得与失去。”  
“我会非常紧张。”  
“你不需要紧张，我们已经在一起了不是吗？”  
“我们这是在一起吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“我只是不太懂，我不太理解，什么叫做在一起——我们必须要在一起吗，我很喜欢你的陪伴，也喜欢陪伴你，但是这是在一起吗？什么叫在一起，像婚姻那样吗？”他像是在问我，又是一副不期待我的回答的样子，仿佛自言自语是他的本能。  
“你爱我吗，Liam？”我认真地看着他的眼睛，“你知道爱吗？”  
“我好像非常爱你。”他自言自语，“又或许不对，我只是猜测如此，我也非常爱我的母亲，我的哥哥，我未来的妻子，我未来的孩子。”  
“这不矛盾。”我回答道，我的手绕过他的背部，抚摸着他的骨骼，“但你想拥有妻子吗？”  
“我不知道，我是说，Andy，我们都应该有妻子不是吗？我的母亲希望我遇到一个好的女生。”Liam面露难色，“虽然我知道那会让我觉得痛苦，我不想有一段婚姻，我厌烦那些。”  
“那我换一句话问，我们分开时，你会想起我吗？”  
“会的，我会经常想起你，我对你…很具像。”  
“你说过你非常爱我。”  
“是好像。”Liam狡辩道。  
“说说看，什么感觉。”  
“我会想到你把手伸进海水里，你朝着海平面发呆，像是在等待浪潮，等待浪潮上岸，我会想到你居然可以容忍我的酒疯，我可笑的吉普赛舞蹈，你会容忍我的无知，你对此从不厌倦，认真回答，你看似不幸福，我想让你和我一样笑，我喜欢你柔软的手，喜欢你讨厌阴天的一脸委屈，你非常浪漫，你让我想到——让我想到郁金香——四片叶子的郁金香。”  
“你是个诗人，Liam。”我继续说道，“你想知道我怎么想的吗？“  
“因为我对你的爱与你没有太多不同，一样很具像却又很模糊——我爱你走过时迎面而来的风，接着你无理踹开我的野蛮，你身上柑橘酒的气味，辛辣的香根草，爱你变化多端，爱你伸展、裸露的手臂，爱你给我讲故事时骨节酸痛的印记，爱你被长久日照所投射的影子。”  
“听着，Liam，我很无耻。”我尝试继续说下去，说一些我不曾说过的事情，“我很少做梦，但我会经常梦到你，梦到你和西班牙阶梯边上的破喷泉，你像是一颗石头然后跌进我的水里，让我激荡了好几个涡旋，头晕眼花，我第一次遇到你的那天夜晚，我想触碰你的嘴唇，想触碰你敏感脆弱的皮肤，我梦到你成为被热风吹跑的手帕，成为直流而下的瀑布，然后我醒了。”  
“你清楚这是什么感情吗？”我多么希望他能够懂，他能理解我从来不是因为他有一个漂亮的鼻子，一双碎冰般洞穿一切的眼睛和无人可敌的诙谐与幽默感，我爱他的那一刻，他是被风吹散的一串呓语，他是一连串动人的故事，像丝绒被轻轻舔舐后的阴影面积，像牡蛎被剖离开壳，他天赋异禀。  
“我想我应该知道。”Liam点点头，他逃避开我的眼神，只是看着海。我却在等待，如他所说，我在等待浪潮上岸。

04

后来其实这个问题也并没有答案，我甚至觉得自己就像那个可恶的大卫凯普什，对于我的康秀拉有着变态屈服的占有欲，我嫉妒一切他与我分开时所接触的东西——他在我不知道的房间，与我不知道的人交谈，用他那双眼睛盯着我不知道的灌木丛种类，我恨透失去控制，恨透被抽离的自信与活力，我因为没有明确的答案而郁郁寡欢。  
但他还是按照以往的时间，来了又走了，他装作没有察觉到我的变化。他顺从我的意愿见到了我的母亲，和我母亲一起喝着干贝浓汤，他夸奖我母亲的发饰品，金光闪闪、优雅饱满，我的母亲称赞他如我所说一般，嘴里蹦出来的字都奇特美妙，真的和在威士忌海洋里漂浮的男孩一样。他没有像他担心的那么紧张，他表现得很自然，他甚至会揶揄我，诚实直言：拿希区柯克当催眠电影不那么合适，并且提供了安哲罗普洛斯作为新的推荐人选。

就在我还在为这些事如何有一个交代的时候，我措辞如何与Liam提及，提及之后他回到曼彻斯特以后，我们该如何从家里跑出来约会，我想介绍我的乐队给他认识，想让他听我弹吉他，想和他一起唱歌，写诗的时候，陶尔米纳发生了一桩惨案，有人被杀害了——  
而被杀害的人正是Liam和Noel的父亲，我没有见过他们的父亲，但我那一刻只是突然在想，Liam呢，他去哪了，他会受伤吗，他还活着吗？  
我的膝盖开始颤抖，嘴唇哆嗦，整个人如同吃了一条发臭的吞拿鱼一般不住地呕吐，我慌张地逃回了自己的房间，我听到救护车和警车的声音来到小镇又消失，人们不断地谈论，意大利语，英语，或者法语，一系列的话，这儿从来没有死过人，所有人都受到了惊吓，我却颓然倒下，不是因为这件意外来得如此突然，而是在我清醒之时，我暗暗察觉到一些诡异的事，一些奇怪的现象，就像是被串联起来的白炽灯，一下子点亮昏暗的时间线。  
我开始担惊受怕，我在想，Liam跑去哪了呢，他和他的哥哥都消失了，他们的母亲被送到了医院，当地救助组织很快接手遗孀的心理辅导，但是他们的母亲还没清醒过来，一直在拒绝见人。  
警察很快又回到了这里，问了当地人一些问题，我吃不下饭，沙拉也无法入嘴，我在房间里观察外头发生的一切，亮着灯的景区大门，海滩上的浓雾，警犬，制服，沉睡的夜晚。  
他们走的时候已经是半夜一点多，这儿的酒吧全部都关门了，许多人提前离开了，毕竟不会有人在出现命案的情况下还在这度假，享受太阳的烤晒，我想，多么可鄙，这些荒唐的事情，而我却无能为力。  
月光会见证一切，我的房间非常零软，我开始怀念英格兰彻骨的海风，而不是如夏天一般热得发臭，我想念壁炉，想念那些寒气在窗户上留下的雾，我在上面会写自己的全名：Andrew Piran Bell。  
我还没有告诉Liam我的全名。  
我一整天都无法进食，身子不住地蜷缩，我在想恋爱就是这样吗，爱就是这样吗，令我头晕目眩，丧失理智，但现在是谈如何爱的问题吗，我没有梳头，没有换衣服，酒杯还是之前Liam前天喝的没及时洗，我只是开始失落，又开始失落，汗毛竖起，我又想起了铁轨，想起那冷冰冰的、硬生生的铁丝网，我回忆不起来其他东西，我丧失了感觉。  
但我听到我的门被推开，我甚至不想看到底是谁，或许是母亲，她知道我一直没有进食而担心，我难以察觉自己的怒气是多么大，我冲着门吼叫着：“出去！”  
不是母亲。  
是他。  
他全身汗淋淋的，湿透了，脸色通红，他尴尬地冲着我笑，身上似乎还有一些血渍没有被擦干净，他只是站在那，扭过头去。  
我像发了疯一样冲上去抱住他，我根本来不及反应，我迅速吻住他的嘴唇，亲吻他的眼睛，他的热汗流过的面颊，他不太能回应，却一直在抚慰我不断起伏、哆嗦的胸膛。  
“Andy，Andy，我还活着，我还在，我还好好的。”  
“你去哪了，你知道不知道——你知道不知道！”我甚至无法说完一句完整的话，我只是站不住，跪倒在他的面前，他弯下腰轻轻拍我的背。  
他说：“Andy，我要走了。”

他就这么告诉我他要消失了，短暂的这几天，我们一起游乐，看电影，听唱片，跳舞，念诗，他和我的母亲会一起玩躲猫猫，而我就在边上放声大笑，那是我最快乐的日子，母亲夸他长得好看，他一点儿都不习惯，挠挠头说是 Peggy生得好。  
母亲很喜欢他，我是那么地开心。但是下一秒，最后，现在，几十个小时以后，他告诉我他和他的哥哥要逃走，坐渡轮，不知道去哪里，该死的，他到底有没有想过我———或许那时候太过于紧张，我没办法思考他的处境，我又开始想为什么我不出现在那，到底是谁递的刀，谁动的手，可不可能构成正当防卫，毕竟他的父亲，Noel和他嘴里的“那个老头”一直有家暴情节，我能够察觉到他裸露的肩膀深处隐约有乌青的痕迹，而且他才十六，可以减轻，该死，我一直知道的，但是我，我却没有……我为什么没有问他！  
我不知道怎么劝说他，但他看似冷静，又一点儿不像他，他只是用力地看着我，用手抚摸我的鼻梁，然后突然掉下了眼泪，这是我见到他第三次哭，我真没用，只是一个星期，七天时间，我惹哭了他三次，他很平静地说道：“Andy，Andy，Andy。”  
我慌张地回应着：“Liam，我在这里。”我想抱他的肩膀，他却一直推开我，瞧着我看，“哈哈哈，你不要妨碍我记住你的脸，你让我看看你，我不想以后忘记你的样子，我的记性很差，脸孔失忆症。  
“你能不能…”我发现到这里我无法启齿。  
“不能的。”他咧开嘴笑，“是我没忍住，Noel也没忍住，我们都受够了，Peggy被那个老头撞了脑袋，晕过去了，然后我大脑一片空白，Noel留了一封信，我们一起叫了救护车，给Peggy，然后报警，警察现在还没发现这一切，所以在这之前，在蛛丝马迹被暴露出来以前，我们没法出现了，Noel说我们要离开意大利，离开欧洲。”  
“可是你才十六，没事的，不会有事的！”  
“可是Noel二十一了，我不能，这是我们一起做的，我不能。”他利落地拒绝我，“你知道吗，那一刻我大脑空白，我，我就根本想不起我们干了什么，当时清醒过来的时候Noel抱着我的肩膀，他和我全身都是血，我们做错了一件大事，但我们真的做错了吗？我觉得没有。但是回头路是不可能的了，我们要离开这里。”  
“你会来找我吗？”  
“我不知道，我完全没经历过这些。”  
“Noel去哪了？”  
“他去擦屁股去了呢，我俩非常狼狈，到处逃窜。他允许给我二十分钟来找你。这件事被发现只是时间问题，你知道的，就算是那个老头自作自受，我们也没办法脱罪。”  
“我和你一起走，或者你和我一起走，我会带你离开这里。”  
“不行，这是我自己的事。”  
最后我什么也没说，他乖巧地趴在我的肩上，在耳边问：“Andy，Andy Bell，我最后一次问你，你就当提前祝我圣诞快乐，看我要走了或许再也回不来了，告诉我一下好吗？”  
“什么？”去他妈的，我根本无心思考这些。  
“我第一次遇见你的时候，你说你在数螃蟹卵，当时你是骗我的，你是不是在想去死。”他并没有用疑问句。  
我溃不成军，我的眼泪不由自主地往下掉，Liam流了好多汗，但颤抖的只有我，他像是在谈论一件很平常的事情，笑着蹭蹭我的右脸颊。  
“你说得没错。”  
“嗯，我知道。夏天总会过去，浪潮总会上岸。”他轻轻吻了我的嘴角，“以前你说我太变化多端了，你是对的，我就是颗脉冲星，你总会注意到我的。”

那是他留给我的最后一句话。

终章

后来警察来问过我，母亲与当地人很维护我的心情，母亲与我共同保守着这个秘密，作为高中生自然不被纳入怀疑范围，只是这件事的离奇随着两个儿子的窜逃、母亲的昏厥、父亲的死亡而终将成谜。  
我回到了家里，母亲担心我的心理状况，一直希望我能多留居一会，我感到前所未有的无力，委婉拒绝了她的要求，我只是需要离开这，这儿到处都是我和Liam去过的地方，我根本无法做到。  
回到牛津郡，遇到了以前的伙伴，我尽量让自己显得正常，我无数次叮嘱自己，故事以前，他们只是一段连结的时间，故事以后，他们就是片段的交叠。  
但我没有办法忘掉那样的人，经历过他我没有办法再提到“爱”的问题。  
我的意思是怎么会有人不爱他，每当我回想那一刻——与他正面冲突、狭路相逢的那一刻，定义为“那一刻”时，我们互相较量，“经历的暗流”就如同角马的迁徙，足够漫长的跨度，从一个不适宜的地方我们冲入了新的天地，我被他尖锐与锋利刺伤的同时，又因为他的舔舐，不断变得完整，就像是救生动物一般，一次又一次，我们为了自己的生存而美化了爱的意义，不带取舍地进行正与负的抉择，直到以后多次从这片天地里翻阅过往的重重事迹，那些漫游，无声的告别，疲惫地以一种缺陷的模样展露自己的伤口，直到伤口被情绪所丰富。直到后来的很久，我都被这样破碎的情绪所拖垮。  
那段时间我失去了精力，累于生活，累于复杂的人际交往，我有阵子不再说俏皮的话，尝试让人开怀大笑是一种非常费精力的活，而我苦于调节自身的情绪，已疲于应付着一些我无法面对的事情，我时常会坐车回到我的出生地，去看海峡，等到那股暗流退去——我尝试去登山，湿冷的空气钻进我的耳朵，我凝视巨峰，凝视初升的朝阳，像银翼杀手里厚重的尘土被降落的飞行器掀起漫天灰尘，我从巨峰的正面，穿过层层迷雾，听到无数次被唤醒的名字，那四个熟悉的字母。  
大概这也是我为何在这里费劲地写下这个故事，我记下来的东西正是所有不被记得的东西，我写下的下一刻我就会忘记。等到再一次暗流涌上心头，又是另外一种我不曾熟悉的，每一次都是新的，不曾面对过地再次经历那一刻。

但我始终在等待那个时刻，念出我完整的名字。

完。  
2019.12.23


End file.
